Tenchi Revolution
by HOLLA
Summary: This is a Tenchi/Slayers crossover. Tenchi is in love with a myster girl that he sees in his dreams and you won't believe who is coming to visit him; ME!!! so please R & R


Hi you guys how's it going? This is Drake dragon the creater of the Dragon Family Fanfiction Review coming to you again with another story. Since my last story didn't do that good I decided to stop that project and start a new one so ready? HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!! This one is Tenchi, a character based on me and my life (I always wanted to be in an anime and by the way the name is Dimitri for my character), and Slayers mixed up into a fanfiction bowl! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing, this is the first and final time i'm going to say it, if you want to sue me go ahead, I am only 15 and I still live at home so take whatever of mine you can find!  
  
-Tenchi Revolution-  
  
Chapter one: The Dream; what does it mean?  
  
  
  
He looks at her, what is this feeling that he feels? Is it love?  
  
No it can't be, I can't fall in love! " Are you okay Tenchi" asked  
  
Lina "Nothing" he says; "Nothing is wrong except for the fact   
  
that I am in love with you.."   
  
"Tenchi! Wake up already, Sasami is done cooking breakfast! " said Ryoko while knocking on Tenchi's door. It has been three years since Tenchi had come back from Tokyo, and since then everything has changed; Ryoko is no longer a sex craze.... well yes she is but she can hold it in now, she has learned self control and no longer tries to rape Tenchi when ever she sees him. That is only one of the major changes, Ryoko and Aikaya are no longer fighting over him, in fact they haven't for a while, and because of that fact they have become best friends. Kyone and Mishoi have finnally been promoted to the best that they can be and due to their amout of power in the Galixy Police, they both decided that they would run it from Earth and the Masaki house. Sasami is now 15 years old and is currently enrolled in the Dragnet high school down the street from Tenchi's house and has a boyfriend named Marcel, a United States born moved to Japan 16 year old. Nobouki and Yosho have both remaried, Nobouki to Kaiteshi, a woman that he used to work with and he has moved out of the house saying that it was to crowed and leaving. And Yosho married (gulp... I hope you a sitting down) Washu. As you can see alot can happen in the course of three years.  
  
"TENCHI WAKE UP!" Ryoko yelled to the still sleeping Tenchi About five minutes later, Tenchi finnaly begins to stir inside of his bed. Finnaly wakeing up, Tenchi looks at his bed and realizes that it was just a dream (the stuff with all the love in it) and finnaly moves his eyes to the door to look at the now happy Ryoko. "Its about time, geesh, we have probally missed breakfast, so hurry up and come on down okay?" she said "Ok,and thanks Ryoko for waking me up." he said as "Welcome" she said and then Ryoko closed the door to his room and teleported down to the kitchen where the rest of the family was currently sitting down and talking happly. "Ryoko, where is Tenchi?" asked Washu Masaki "He is upstairs getting dressed he should be down in a minute." se responded as she sat down next to the Princess of Juari. "Hi" she said "Hi" said Aikaya and then they started to talk about some crazy girl stuff. "Man, what is going on with me? There has got to be something in that rice..."That is the third day in a row that I have had that stupid dream... I can't fall in love with someone that I have never met before it is just not possible..." said Tenchi as he thought about is dream and put on his pants as he got ready to go downstairs. "Not possible..." Then he walked down the stairs and sat down next to Ryoko and Aikaya  
  
"About time..." everyone but Ryoko and Sasami yelled at him A few minutes later, Sasami brought out the breakfast and everyone ate happly... except for Tenchi who was still thinking about his dream. "What's wrong Tenchi?" asked Ryoko "Nothing, I guess... i'm just not hungry, please excuse me." he said as he got up from the table "I'll be on the roof if anyone needs me" (Yes, he has Ryoko's powers, Washu did an experment and accidently gave him some of her cells and mainly her powers) and with that he dissapered to the roof "Something is wrong with him, it is the third day in a row that he hasn't been hungry." said Yosho "Yea" said everyone except Ryoko nodding their heads "Can you excuse me too?" she said as she got up from the table "Great breakfast Sasami, as always." and with that she has teleported to the roof to where Tenchi was sitting on the roof looking at the sun rise. "Have you every felt that you loved some one but you didn't know who they were?" asked Tenchi to Ryoko "Of course I have, did you forget that I fell in love with you the time I first saw you?" she replied This brought a smile to his face but then his expression went back to serrious as he said "I know, and I loved you back then too but I am in a different situation... I am in love with someone I have never even talked to before or even seen, I think I am in love with a dream girl Ryoko." Ryoko, stands still as like to think about what to say, she knew that he had loved her because for a year they had went out, and they had proved that they loved each other but it couldn't continue and then she finnaly says " I know Tenchi, heck we did go out with each other for a year, and as for falling in love with a dream person you have to remember, dreams sometimes are invisionments of the future to come I had a dream that we fell in love and we did so yours is also possile, so stop sitting up here all alone tring to think and just let it happen okay?" said Ryoko holding out her hand for Tenchi to grab. Smiling, Tenchi grabs her hand and stands up "Thanks Ryoko."   
  
"What are friends for she responds?" And with that they both teleported down back into the house just as the phone started to ring. "Hello, Masaki resedence, how may I direct your call?" said Sasami as she ajusted her dress for school and put on makeup and lip gloss for her boyfriend "Tenchi! It's for you!" Tenchi then walked up and grabed the phone "Hello?"--------  
  
End of Chapter one   
  
Dum dum dum.... who is on the other side of the line and what do they want? Tune in next chapter for more. REVIEW PLEASE!! I need to know if I need to contine!   
  
Thanks 


End file.
